goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes 8 (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 25)
Transcript Man (Paul)-We are going to introduce Jakata, Jack Paul, and Tow Mater. Howie Mandel-No. These things don't exist in our period! Man (Brian)-Expect unexpectations. Broken down car. Howie Mandel-No. Expect expectations. Fixed up car. Man (Eric)-We're not robots. Just people like you! (Wonder Gal shows up to change the title to her name) Howie Mandel-No! We are robots! Wait a minute, this isn't correct. And what's this? Wonder Gal? Wonder Gal-Yep, that's me. The wonder of super fast, super strong and super ability. (speeds off) Howie Mandel-*coughs* Lousy girl! Man (Simon)-Legit people. Meta Man, Dyna Guy and Splashdown. (Syndrome returns to push Meta Man away) Syndrome-That's the wrong legit person! I am supposed to be here, not Meta Man! Howie Mandel-*screams* It's Syndrome! From Superheroes 2 of this! Jakata-How long is this video? Howie Mandel-Carry on! Jack Paul-This contract sucks! Wonder Gal-No! This contract rules! I am now approve this! (writes her signature name) Now here is a lesson, talking back never safe. Man (Eric)-Juice spilling. Juicy Jenny-No. Juice non-spilled. Juicy Jenny is the #4 superhero of all! Even similar to Elastigirl! Man (Lawrence)-Feeling helpless. Juicy Jenny-No. Feeling determined. You can go back home with a boat. Man (Paul)-Pay by cash, coupon and credit. Money Millie-No. They won't work! First, never pay by cash or credit. Second, credit stopped working 15 minutes ago. Third, I am Money Millie. And number four, Syndrome returned again! Man (Eric)-Stand up every 20 minutes. Money Millie-No. Don't stand up at all…ever! Standing up is not the right way to get a job! Man (Paul)-New clean energy solutions. Hawk Gal-I told you that energy solutions don't exist and no one has electricity, because I'm Hawk Gal, similar to Hero Gal. (long pause) Fine! Move along! Man (Lawrence)-Lights off not using. Money Millie-No. Lights on not using. If you leave it off, you will be sent to a depth of pool. Man (Eric)-Non-volcano jumping. Hawk Gal-No. Volcano turning into a depth of pool jumping. Man (Simon)-Act now! Call 555-1234. Juicy Jenny-That's the wrong number. Wrong numbers don't exist in my own period! Man (Eric)-Superheroes to the rescue. Wonder Gal-Yep. I'm telling you that Syndrome is taking over the city! (montage shows Wonder Gal lifting school bus, Juicy Jenny delivering cartons of juice from sick patients, Money Millie writing her signature name alone in an empty bank, Hawk Gal fighting guys with burglar masks from robbing money, Syndrome and Jakata lifting vehicles) Wonder Gal-What the--? Syndrome…again? Syndrome-No! No, no! I'm a new superhero. I'm Syndrome! Juicy Jenny-If you're Syndrome, how did I get here in the first place? Jakata-We work here. Syndrome-I agree, Jakata. Now…to destroy…'THE CITY!!!' Hawk Gal-Oh, that's such an incorrect answer! (kicks Syndrome and Jakata in crotches, sending them inside the dumpster) Syndrome-No! Not again! Why did I lift 350 of them? Jakata-A hard landing in 55.0 seconds! Syndrome, I think that's a new record. Wonder Gal-We did it, gang! Juicy Jenny-And our work here is done. (makes out with Wonder Gal) Money Millie-Then I didn't go to the lottery and I did not fill out all these credit cards. Hawk Gal-Yep. And I learned that lotteries hate credit cards. (makes out with Money Millie) (scene cuts to Syndrome and Jakata trapped inside the dumpster) Syndrome-*inside the dumpster with Jakata* Hello? Anybody here? Can anyone toss down some food, or water, or something, please? (Howie Mandel approaches them) Howie Mandel-Guys! Were you okay? (Syndrome coughs with Jakata) I knew you two were inside the dumpster, because that is what I just said that SUPERHEROES NEVER EXIST!!! Okay, maybe not this…but the villains are taking over. (Okay, Out of Ideas! Upload Another Superhero Video to Do Next!) Superheroes Courtney from Bring it On.jpg|Wonder Gal Missy from Bring it On.jpg|Juicy Jenny Torrence Shipman.jpg|Money Millie Withney.jpg|Hawk Gal Villains Yakata.png|Jakata Principal Wilson.PNG|Syndrome Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos